nous nous retrouverons toujours
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Shieru noble et Sebastian son majordome s'aimaient dans une époque ou tout était compliqué. Alors qu'ils tentaient de prendre la fuite pour se marier, le destin en décida autrement et ils furent séparés. Des siècles plus tard, Ciel descendant de Shieru direct est fiancé à Elisabeth et est sur le point de se marier mais il a l'impression de chercher quelqu'un.
1. Chapter 1

**18****ème**** siècle, Londres :**

Shieru noble de 18 ans entretenait une relation avec son majordome depuis des années.

(Shieru c'est Ciel en japonais. Ciel est un nom européen, en japonais les sons n'étant pas les mêmes qu'en francais les sons sont au plus proches de la prononciation. On a souvent l'impression qu'Elisabeth prononce Ciel mais en fait elle dit « Shieru ». Faites attention quand vous regardez l'anime ou le film, c'est subtil mais cela s'entend. Je ne l'ai remarqué quand que quand j'ai appris à écrire les katakanas et les hiragana moi-même).

Ils allaient s'enfuir et se marier en dépit du refus de leur relation des parents de Shieru.

Ils étaient partis en pleine nuit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Shieru avait prit une calèche spécialement discrète pour ne pas se faire faire remarquer.

Shieru et Sebastian montèrent dedans et elle démarra.

-Sebastian, on va enfin être uni pour la vie.

-Croyez-vous que vous échapperez au mariage avec votre cousine Elisabeth ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui une fois mariés, je ne pourrais plus m'unir avec elle et de plus on a déjà consommé notre mariage d'avance.

La calèche avançait à vive allure.

-Je veux enfin être à vous, vous appartenir totalement mais je doute que votre famille m'accepte. Ils n'ont jamais accepté notre relation, alors mariés, je crains pour nous.

-Ne t'en fait pas une fois mariés, ils pourront juste me mettre dehors de la maison, rien de plus. Je veux bien bien perdre mon titre et mon héritage pour toi.

-Monsieur, vous êtes mon âme sœur, je vous aime.

-Moi aussi, Sebastian.

Puis d'un coup la calèche s'arrêta.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Shieru.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur.

La porte s'ouvrit et le père de Shieru avec un visage furieux.

-Shieru mon fils, tu comptais épouser ce maudit serviteur ! Sors de la tout de suite, tu épouseras Elisabeth demain.

-Non, père, je refuse ! J'aime Sebastian et je ne me marierai pas avec Elisabeth.

-Tu oses me désobéir ! Garde, emmenez-le.

Shieru lutta mais les gardes étaient 3 et il dû céder.

-Toi Sebastian, je te réserve un sort tout personnel. Dès demain, tu seras tué après le mariage de mon fils avec Elisabeth dont tu devras assister.

-Je m'y oppose monsieur, j'aime votre fils et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. Vous aurez beau nous séparer, on se retrouvera toujours.

-C'est cela oui, emmenez ce serviteur et enfermez mon fils dans sa chambre.

C'est ainsi que Shieru fut enfermé dans sa chambre.

-Je refuse de me marier avec elle ! Vous ne m'y obligerez pas !

-C'est cela oui. Tu l'épouseras que tu le veuilles ou non. Gardes, surveillez bien la porte, qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Sebastian lui fut conduit dans les prisons du château.

Un homme de main se chargea de le punir.

Sebastian se retrouva roué de coups et de blessures.

-Tu vas mourir demain devant ton maitre adoré, mais quelle souffrance de te faire assister au mariage de ton cher amoureux.

-Je les empêcherai de se marier, jamais personne ne nous séparera, répondit Sebastian.

-On verra cela, profites bien de ta dernière nuit.

Puis Sebastian se retrouva seul, il détenait une arme pour protéger Shieru.

-Pardonnez-moi maitre, je ne veux pas que vous assistiez à ma mort et je ne peux pas assister à votre mariage.

Sebastian pointa l'arme sur sa tempe mais il se rendit compte qu'il devait expliquer son geste à Shieru.

Il commenca donc à prendre une pierre et graver quelque chose sur les murs.

Shieru de son côté ne comptait pas se laisser faire, il prit donc ses draps, les noua entre eux et descendit couvert d'une cape pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre.

-On s'enfuira ensemble Sebastian. On se mariera que l'on veuille ou non.

Shieru alla vers la prison et hurla :

-Au secours, à l'aide !

Le garde alla voir d'où cela venait.

-Gagné, je viens de sauver Sebastian.

Il entra dans la prison et alla vers la cellule de Sebastian.

-Mon dieu, Sebastian.

Il trouva Sebastian en piteux état.

Il prit la clé et ouvrit la serrure.

-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Rien de pire que de vous voir épouser Elisabeth. Shieru écoutez-moi. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous voir marié et malheureux. J'ai donc décider de mettre fin à mes jours.

-Non Sebastian, on va s'enfuir et se marier comme promis, répondit Shieru.

-Non, Shieru, dans ce monde on ne peut pas s'aimer. C'est inutile de lutter. On ne sera jamais accepté dans cette époque. Shieru promettez-moi une chose.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Sebastian ! Tu ne peux pas mourir, j'ai besoin de toi.

Sebastian prit la main de Shieru et la mit sur le mur.

-Lisez ce que j'ai gravé.

Shieru senti les larmes sur son visage coulé et lu.

Il y avait écrit : « Je vous aime à jamais, l'amour qui nous lie est éternel, jamais notre lien ne se brisera ».

Sebastian prit le pistolet et le pointa sur sa tempe.

-Non Sebastian, ne fait pas cela ! Je t'en prie !

-Shieru, ou que nous soyons, nous nous recroiserons, peu importe que nous soyons sur un autre continent que nous ayons des âges différents ou que nous ne parlions pas la même langue. On se retrouvera toujours quelques soit l'époque ou le temps.

Puis Sebastian allait appuyer sur la détente.

-Je t'en prie ne me laisses pas !

-Ils me tueront demain devant vous et votre femme. Je ne veux pas te faire subir cela alors je préfère mettre fin à ma vie moi-même. On se reverra Shieru dans une autre vie.

Sebastian appuya sur la détente.

Du sang coulait de sa tête.

Shieru le secoua et des gens arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

-Tiens, il s'est suicidé, tant mieux, cela règle le problème.

Shieru ne cessait de pleure.

-Imbécile, pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Je ne survivrai pas sans toi, tu le sais !

-Shieru lâches-le et sors de là ! Ne m'oblige pas à me servir des gardes.

Ciel pris alors une décision.

Il prit l'arme et à son tour la pointa sur sa tempe.

-Shieru réfléchis, ne fais pas cela à la légère, dit son père.

-Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre sans lui et je ne veux pas épouser Elisabeth, je préfère rejoindre Sebastian. Adieu père. Sebastian nous nous reverrons et je te retrouverai moi-même. Nous nous marierons cette fois, personne ne nous en empêchera. L'amour qui nous lie ne s'éteindra jamais.

Puis Shieru appuya.

-Non Shieru !

Puis son père parti en larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plusieurs siècles plus tard, 2019 :**

Ciel était un issu d'une famille de noble, il avait 25 ans.

Il travaillait pour la société de ses parents, une entreprise familiale de jouets, peluches et bonbons pour enfants.

Il était fiancé à Elisabeth une fille issu de la noblesse elle aussi. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis des années et allaient se marier bientôt.

Ciel avait un bon salaire, un bel appartement que ses parents lui prêtaient, une belle fiancée. Mais il avait me sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un, plus précisément qu'il recherchait quelqu'un.

Comme si le but de sa vie était de retrouver cette personne.

Il avait invité sa fiancée à dîner, ils devaient se marier le mois prochain.

Le dîner se passait bien.

-Ciel, je crois que je vais arrêter de travailler une fois mariée avec toi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé Elisabeth, tu peux continuer.

-Je vais devoir arrêter de travailler de toute façon, quand je serai enceinte de toi. Je veux m'occuper de nos enfants.

-Elisabeth je sais que tu as été élevé dans une certaine logique et tu as ce genre de valeurs. Mais nous n'aurions pas forcément des enfants directement et je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de travailler. Je veux que l'on soit un couple moderne, répondit Ciel.

-Ciel, je veux suivre mes principes, je pourrais toujours travailler quand nos enfants seront grands.

Puis le dîner se poursuivit.

Ciel raccompagna Elisabeth.

A sa porte Ciel demanda s'il pouvait entrer.

-Ciel, on avait dit plus de relations sexuelles jusqu'au mariage, tu as oublié ?

-On doit vraiment s'y tenir ? On a déjà coucher depuis longtemps.

-Oui j'y tiens, je veux être comme pur pendant la nuit de noce.

-Comme tu veux, je peux avoir un baiser au moins ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je te l'accorde.

Ciel embrassa Elisabeth et s'en alla.

Dans sa voiture, il mit la clé et la démarra.

Sur le trajet, il pensa à son futur avec Elisabeth.

-Des enfants, une maison, est-ce que c'est ce que je veux vraiment ? J'ai comme l'impression que je devais faire autre chose de ma vie et trouver cette personne. Je ne comprends pas.

Il conduisait toujours, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il ressenti une douleur.

Son cœur s'accélérait beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

-Je crois que mon cœur va lâcher.

Ciel essayait tant bien que mal de conduire mais il ne vu pas la voiture en face de lui et fonca sur elle.

Le choc des deux voitures fit que la voiture de Ciel se retourna et finit dans le fossé.

Les secours arrivèrent vite.

Le second conducteur s'en sorti avec peu mais Ciel lui était dans un état grave.

Les secours essayèrent de lui faire garder conscience.

-Jeune homme, restez conscient.

-Sebastian, je ne pourrais pas te retrouver. Encore une fois, je vais te quitter sans t'avoir revu une fois. Je suis désolé.

Puis il perdit conscience.

Ciel fut vite conduit à l'hôpital et tomba dans le coma.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel était dans le coma depuis une semaine.

Son état était stable mais il était fortement touché à la jambe.

S'il se réveillait, des semaines de rééducation l'attendait.

Elisabeth, sa fiancée, très inquiète pour lui venait aussi souvent que possible.

Ses parents aussi, espéraient que leur fils se réveille.

Ciel se réveilla au bout de deux semaines de coma.

**Flash-back de Ciel dans le passé :**

-Monsieur, réveillez-vous.

-Non Sebastian, je ne veux pas me réveiller.

-Vous avez des leçons aujourd'hui, motivez-vous.

-Non Sebastian, je ne suis pas motivé aujourd'hui, répondit Shieru.

-Voyons monsieur, vous avez déjà 16 ans, ne vous comportez pas comme un enfant, répondit Sebastian.

-Si tu veux que je me lève, embrasse-moi.

-Quel adolescent capricieux vous faites !

Puis Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shieru.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Ciel se réveillait et regarda autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital avec une perfusion.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Une infirmière entra et le vu éveiller.

-Docteur, le patient s'est réveillé. Venez vite !

Le docteur était Sebastian.

Il avait 35 ans, était gay, célibataire et travailler dans cet hôpital depuis un moment.

C'est lui qui avait opéré Ciel, plus précisément sa jambe.

Il entra et vit Ciel.

Ciel avait l'impression de connaitre Sebastian mais il ne savait pas d'où.

-Je suis content, vous vous êtes réveillés. Votre fiancée s'est tellement inquiétée.

-J'ai l'impression que l'on s'est déjà vu quelque part, je me trompe ?

-Je ne vous connais pas, désolé.

Puis il vu le badge de Sebastian.

**Flash-back de Ciel dans le passé :**

-Sebastian, Sebastian, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, je vous aime maitre.

**Fin du flash-back**.

Ciel ne comprenait pas pourquoi des brides de souvenirs lui revenait.

Sebastian lui demanda :

-Tout va bien ? Vous avez mal à la tête ?

-Un peu j'ai eu un sort de souvenir dans ma tête.

Puis il regarda Sebastian et se rendit compte que la personne dans son souvenir ressemblait fortement au docteur.

-C'est peut-être dû aux médicaments, ne vous inquiétez pas, les effets secondaires sont fréquents. En fait, vous avez appelez un Sebastian avant de perdre conscience et j'ai demandé à votre fiancée et votre famille mais ils ne connaissent pas de Sebastian dans votre entourage. On a pensé qu'il fallait joindre cette personne mais nous n'avons pas pu, même dans votre téléphone pas de trace, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne connais pas de Sebastian, je devais délirer. Vous vous appelez aussi Sebastian, c'est marrant.

-Oui en effet, c'est un prénom fréquent. Je vous ai opéré mais vous allez avoir besoin de rééducation. Vous allez devoir rester un mois encore à l'hôpital. Je me chargerai de votre rééducation.

-Je peux marcher normalement ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas encore, vous devez rééduquer votre jambe.

-j'ai vraiment le sentiment de vous connaitre pourtant.

-C'est un mystère, maintenant, reposez-vous, répondit Sebastian.

Elisabeth rendait souvent visite à Ciel et ses parents venaient aussi le voir.

Ciel appréciait la compagnie de ce docteur familier, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il faisait une séance de rééducation par jour et Sebastian l'encourageait mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas motivé.

Sebastian l'aidait à marcher tout en se tenant.

-J'en ai marre, c'est trop dur.

-Vous devez persévérer, allez on continu.

Sebastian prit la main de Ciel pour l'aider.

Au contact de sa main, Ciel eut encore une bride de souvenir mais ce coup-ci Sebastian eu la même.

**Flash-back du passé :**

Shieru étudiait mais il n'arrivait pas à résoudre le problème que lui posait Sebastian.

-Voyons monsieur ne vous vous démotivez pas, vous y arriverez.

-Sebastian, je n'y arriverai pas. Cela fait 10 fois que j'essaie de résoudre ce problème.

-Persévérez monsieur, sinon vous n'arrivez à rien.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Ciel revenu à lui et Sebastian aussi mais les deux semblaient perturber.

-Vous avez vu pareil que moi ? Je croyais que c'était un effet secondaire. Vous n'en prenez pas vous.

-Non c'est étrange, répondit Sebastian.

-Peut-être la fatigue dans votre cas.

-Peut-être, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian se demandait pourquoi la personne dans son rêve lui ressemblait autant et pourquoi il avait les mêmes symptômes que son patient.

Les séances se poursuivirent et les flash-backs ne cessèrent pas, autant que pour Ciel que Sebastian.

Ciel allait sortir de l'hôpital et Sebastian vérifia une dernière fois son rythme cardiaque.

Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir je ne sais quoi en présence de Sebastian surtout quand il était si proche de lui.

-Votre cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude, sans doute un léger stress ou le fait que je vous approche peut-être.

-Je peux m'en aller ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tout va bien, faites attention à vous.

Sebastian ressentait un je ne sais quoi envers son patient. Mais il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance.

Il savait Ciel fiancé et hétéro.

Ciel quitta l'hôpital et reprit sa vie normale.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel avait repris son travail et allait épouser Elisabeth.

Il avait toujours des flash-backs mais préférait les ignorer.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où ils venaient et ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre.

Pour le remercier, Ciel avait proposé à Sebastian de lui faire goûter le vin familial.

Sa famille possédait un domaine ayant appartenu à ses ancêtres.

Sebastian avait accepté, content de revoir son coup de cœur.

Il avait fait la route et se trouvait devant enfin devant le château appartenant à la famille de Ciel.

Ciel alla à sa rencontre.

-Bienvenu, Sebastian.

Sebastian eu un sentiment de familiarité comme s'il avait déjà vécu ici.

-Depuis quand votre famille possède ce château ? demanda Sebastian.

-Mes ancêtres y étaient au 18 ème siècle. Depuis il est resté dans ma famille.

-C'est un beau château et bien entretenu.

-C'est obligé, c'est l'héritage familial.

-Vous vivez dedans ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non plus personne ne vit dedans mais plus jeune, j'y dormais.

Ciel invita Sebastian à entrer et il le mena aux chambres.

Il s'arrêta devant une en particulier.

-Mes parents m'ont dit que je demandais toujours à dormir dans cette chambre plus jeune et ils avaient beau me proposer une autre, je refusais.

Puis Ciel entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

-J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà connu cette chambre avant et d'y avoir passer du temps. C'est étrange.

-Vous avez toujours ces souvenirs ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui et vous ?

-Oui c'est étrange, répondit Sebastian.

-On va voir dehors ? demanda Ciel.

Ciel amena Sebastian vers le parc environnant le domaine.

-C'est grand.

-Oui le domaine est grand, répondit Ciel.

Puis Sebastian remarqua le cimetière, il l'attirait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

-On peut visiter le cimetière ?

-Oui si vous voulez.

Dans le cimetière, Sebastian semblait cherchait une tombe en particulier.

Il la trouva et lu :

-Shieru Phantomhive, j'ai comme l'impression de connaitre son nom.

-Ah vraiment, vous savez que cette personne a une histoire. Mes parents m'en ont parlés plus jeune. Il y a plusieurs siècles vivait cette personne et il avait un majordome. Ils sont tombés amoureux mais ses parents l'avaient fiancé à sa cousine. Ils se sont enfuient une nuit pour se marier mais ils n'ont pas pu, son père les a rattrapé et empêché.

-Vraiment ? C'est une histoire horrible et comment après que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sebastian.

-Le majordome a été enfermé en prison. Le noble, mon ancêtre s'est enfuit de sa chambre et a tenté de supplier son majordome de s'enfuir mais les dés étaient jetés. Le noble devait épouser sa cousine le lendemain et Sebastian ne pouvant supporter cela s'est suicidé. Le noble l'a suivi, ne pouvant pas supporter la douleur.

Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Je suis désolé, cela coule tout seul sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est une triste histoire. On dit que leurs âmes sont toujours ici, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais trouvés la paix, répondit Ciel.

Puis Sebastian se dirigea vers une autre tombe bien plus loin et lu.

-Sebastian Michaelis, ce nom m'est familier aussi.

-Ah c'est le majordome, comment avez-vous trouvé sa tombe tout seul ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'explique pas moi-même. C'est comme si j'avais eu un guide sur le chemin qui m'y avait conduit.

-C'est étrange. En fait, s'ils étaient amants, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas enterrés ensemble ? demanda Sebastian

-Sans doute parce que les gens pensaient qu'ils pourraient se rejoindre avec leur âme une fois mort et ils ont voulu les empêchés.

Puis Sebastian vit un endroit isolé du reste du domaine.

-C'est quoi ce bâtiment ? demanda Sebastian en le pointa du doigt.

-C'est l'ancienne prison, vous voulez visitez ?

-Oui.

Ils allèrent donc dans la prison et là Sebastian se senti triste et nauséeux.

Ciel aussi fut pris des mêmes sentiments.

-C'est étrange, j'ai envie de vomir et je me sens profondément triste sans comprendre pourquoi, dit Sebastian.

-Moi aussi, je me sens mal et une profonde tristesse m'envahi.

Puis Sebastian se dirigea vers une cellule en particulier, c'est comme s'il connaissait cet endroit.

Il s'assit par terre et toucha le mur.

Il lut ce qui était écrit sur le mur.

« Je vous aime à jamais, l'amour qui nous lie est éternel, jamais notre lien ne se brisera ».

Un souvenir lui revenu en mémoire.

**Flash-back du passé :**

Sebastian venait de se faire emprisonner et un homme entra dans sa cellule.

-Je vais te faire passe l'envie de t'enfuir avec le maitre.

Puis Sebastian commenca à se faire frapper violemment.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Sebastian ressentait de la douleur.

Ciel s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir revenir à lui, lui donna une claque.

Sebastian reprit conscience.

-Tout va bien ? Vous vous êtes évanoui, j'ai eu peur.

-Oui merci.

Sebastian essaya de se relever mais c'est comme si son corps souffrait de partout.

-Je peux appeler une ambulance si vous allez mal.

Sebastian prit la main de Ciel et le rassura.

-Non ce n'est rien, j'ai juste encore eu un souvenir.

-En fait, vous vous appelez Ciel et Shieru c'est Ciel en japonais non ? Je viens d'y penser C'est étrange.

-Non pas forcément. Dans ma famille, on donne souvent les mêmes prénoms de génération en génération, répondit Ciel.

Puis Ciel invita Sebastian à déguster le vin qu'il lui avait promis.

Après quelques verres, Sebastian commenca à reparler de l'histoires des deux amants.

-C'est terrible tout de même cette histoire. Il voulait laisser une preuve de son amour pour lui pour l'éternité que jamais personne ne les oublie, dans la prison.

-C'est terrible comme histoire mais si on prend le contexte de l'époque ce genre de relation n'était pas accepté si facilement à l'époque, du moins, pas comme maintenant. Je les plains les pauvres, je n'aimerais pas que cela m'arrive., répondit Sebastian.

-Vous vous seriez suicidé à sa place ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, je me serai battu pour lui contre les convenances je pense et vous ?

-Je ne sais pas si on aime une personne, l'amour est plus fort que la mort non ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui l'amour ne meurt jamais, il traverse les siècles.

-Vous êtes un vrai poète, vous.

Ils finirent la bouteille de vin à deux et Sebastian se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas conduire.

-Je ne peux pas conduire dans mon état, je peux dormir ici ?

-Oui on peut rester, je ne suis pas mieux que vous.

Puis Sebastian fixa Ciel dans les yeux et rapprocha son visage du sien.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ciel n'avait jamais été embrassé par un homme mais il ne pouvait rejeter Sebastian, il avait une attirance naturelle envers lui.

-J'ai très envie de vous, un baiser ne suffira pas.

-Je ne suis pas gay, je suis fiancé, vous le savez.

-Vous avez envie de moi ?

Ciel ne pouvait dire non.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la chambre qui lui avait toujours semblait familière.

Pendant leur ébat, c'est comme si Ciel avait déjà connu le contact du corps avec Sebastian.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, c'est comme s'il avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec Sebastian.

Les sensations, ce sentiment d'amour et d'attirance envers Sebastian. Il se sentait bien avec lui.

Le lendemain, Ciel se réveilla un mal de crâne horrible.

Il vu Sebastian juste à côté de lui, profondément endormi.

Et puis il remarqua qu'il était nu et Sebastian aussi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que l'on a fait sous le coup de l'alcool. On a vraiment couché ensemble ?

Sebastian se réveilla et prit Ciel dans ses bras.

-On a couché ensemble oui mais on était bourré enfin je voulais le faire avant. C'est comme si quelque chose m'attirait naturellement vers vous.

Ciel le rejeta.

-J'étais bourré, je ne sais plus ce que faisais, on a mis une capote au moins ?

-Oui ne vous en fais pas, vous en aviez une dans votre portefeuille.

-Tant mieux, je suis rassuré alors. Cela ne devrait plus se produire. Je ne suis pas bisexuel, je le sais.

-Ciel, je peux vous parler franchement. Ces souvenirs, je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard et maintenant je crois que mon explication est logique.

-Quoi donc ?

-Notre attirance naturelle, cette nuit, j'ai eu la sensation que l'on avait l'habitude de coucher ensemble avant pourtant nous ne nous connaissions que depuis peu. Vous allez me prendre pour un fou mais je crois que nous sommes leur réincarnation.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi, cela date de longtemps, répondit Ciel.

-Ce qu'il a écrit, leurs liens ne s'est jamais brisés. Je sais que cela parait fou mais l'ensemble parait logique. Nous avons tous deux ces souvenirs. Dans le cimetière le fait que je sois allé vers les tombes sans connaitre l'endroit et la sensation de violence dans la prison. Le fait de pleurer sans savoir pourquoi. Cette chambre même, nous y avons déjà coucher et passer du temps, j'en suis sûr.

Je suis ce Sebastian Michaelis et vous êtes Shieru. De plus votre prénom et le mien, c'est la preuve la plus logique.

-Arrêtez avec votre délire ! Nous ne sommes la réincarnation de personnes.

Puis Ciel se leva et s'habilla.

-Je comprends que ce soit compliqué à comprendre mais je le ressens. Nous sommes liés Ciel.

-C'est faux, je suis fiancé et nous avons seulement couché sous le coup de l'alcool rien de plus.

Sebastian se leva et s'habilla.

Il nota quelque chose sur un papier et le donna à Ciel.

-C'est mon numéro de téléphone, prenez-le.

-Inutile, nous ne nous verrons plus, répondit Ciel.

-Répondez-moi sur une seule question : Vous pouvez jurer ne pas avoir eu la même sensation quand nous avons couché ensemble ? C'était comme si on avait couché dans ce lit souvent et si nos corps se connaissaient depuis longtemps. On se connait depuis des siècles Ciel.

-Arrêtez c'est faux. Je n'ai rien ressentis pendant et vous divaguez. Je vais voir ma fiancée. Je vous raccompagne.

Ciel raccompagna Sebastian et alla vers sa voiture.

-On est lié par l'amour Ciel, vous reviendrez vers moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel allait chez Elisabeth pour coucher avec elle.

Il était sûr de ne pas être bisexuel et compter bien se le prouver à lui-même.

Il sonna et Elisabeth ouvrit la porte.

-Ciel, tu n'as pas prévenu avant de venir.

-Et c'est un souci, je suis ton futur mari non ?

-C'est vrai.

-Je te veux maintenant, répondit Ciel.

-Mais on devait ne rien faire jusqu'au mariage, Ciel.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Si, viens.

Ciel entra et ils finirent dans la chambre d'Elisabeth mais au moment de pénétrer Elisabeth, il ne pouvait pas.

Elisabeth s'en inquiétant, proposa de l'aider.

-Non je n'en ai pas besoin, je vais y arriver.

Mais Ciel ne bandait pas.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Ciel abandonna.

-Je suis désolé Elisabeth, je n'ai pas pu te satisfaire.

-Ciel, ce n'est pas grave. Cela arrive ce genre de chose. C'est peut-être le stress du mariage simplement.

-Tu as raison, je vais rentrer.

Mais Sebastian n'était pas rassuré, il n'avait eu aucun mal à être excité avec Sebastian mais pas sa fiancée.

Il se rhabilla.

-Tu as fait tes vœux Ciel ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Non pas encore.

-Le mariage c'est dans une semaine, tu devrais te dépêcher.

-Je les écrirai aujourd'hui.

Ciel s'en alla mais le reste de la journée il repensa à la nuit avec Sebastian, ce qu'il avait dit.

Il ne voulait pas se marier sans être sûr de ne pas avoir d'attirance pour Sebastian.

Il décida donc de l'appeler.

Sebastian répondit.

-Ciel, je suis surpris que vous m'appeliez.

-Je veux voir maintenant que l'on fasse l'amour une dernière fois pour vous prouver que vous avez tort.

-Je reste persuadé que j'ai raison. Mais si vous voulez le vérifiez par vous-même venez, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian lui donna son adresse et Ciel y alla rapidement.

Ciel sonna et Sebastian lui ouvrit.

-Bonne surprise Ciel, entrez.

-Je suis sobre, je n'ai pas bu.

-Je vois ca, entrez.

Ciel entra et décida d'aller à l'essentiel.

-Faisons l'amour tout de suite et vous verrez que vous ne m'attirez pas.

-Très bien, suivez-moi.

Sebastian emmena Ciel dans sa chambre et commenca à l'embrasser.

Sebastian le poussa sur le lit et tout alla vite.

Ciel était venu se persuader du contraire mais tout lui revenait pareil que quand ils avaient couché en étant alcoolisés.

Le corps de Sebastian, ses gestes, le sentiment d'amour qu'il ressentait et dont il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Un souvenir revint à lui alors qu'il était en plein orgasme.

**Flash-back du passé :**

-Monsieur, si on nous surprenait, on vous éloignerait de moi à jamais.

-Je m'en fiche, je te veux de suite. Aime-moi Sebastian.

Shieru ne pouvait résister à Sebastian malgré leur relation interdite.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Ciel venait de jouir pour la seconde fois et Sebastian s'inquiéta de le voir ailleurs.

Il stoppa et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu es revenu ? Tu semblais ailleurs.

-Oui j'étais dans le passé. Sebastian, je ne peux pas nier mon attirance envers toi. Tu as raison, je suis bisexuel et on s'est connu il y a bien longtemps. Je suis la réincarnation de ce Shieru, c'est étrange.

-Si nous sommes leurs réincarnations, cela veut dire que l'on doit changer le passé qu'ils ont eu en changeant la fin. C'est notre rôle en quelque sorte.

-Mais que peut-on faire de plus ? Ils n'ont pas pu se marier certes mais cela veut dire que l'on doit se marier à leur place ?

-On devrait se marier pour nous pas pour changer leur fin tragique mais s'ils n'ont pas pu, nous nous devons de le faire, répondit Sebastian.

-Nous nous connaissons peu, se marier directement, c'est soudain. En plus, je suis fiancé, vous l'oubliez.

-Vous devez la quittez. Votre ancêtre n'était pas libre mais vous oui. Nous avons la possibilité d'être dans une époque plus libre. Annulez juste le mariage.

-Mes parents me tueraient. Ils adorent Elisabeth mais je ne peux pas me mentir à moi-même. Je vais la quitter et annuler le mariage. Mes parents ne nous accepteront pas, j'en suis sûr. Nous allons avoir autant de difficulté qu'ils ont connus. Je ne sais même pas comment ils vont réagir quand je leur dirai que je quitte Elisabeth pour un homme, répondit Ciel.

-Nous sommes dans une époque plus libre, peu importe l'acceptation de vos parents sur nous. Nous nous sommes retrouvés maintenant, nous traverserons les difficultés ensemble. Nous ne referons pas les mêmes erreurs que vos ancêtres.

-Vous voulez vraiment vous mariez ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui faisons-le rapidement. N'attendons pas encore des siècles, répondit Sebastian.

-Marions nous alors.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel et Sebastian s'était marié dès le lendemain.

Le maire avait demandé les consentements et ils avaient dit oui.

Ciel avait préparer ses vœux et allaient se déclarer à Sebastian.

Ciel avait été quitte Elisabeth et annuler le mariage.

Elisabeth l'avait très mal pris.

-Tu me quittes après autant de temps ? C'est dégueulasse ! Et pour un mec que tu connais depuis peu en plus, depuis quand tu es gay ?

-Elisabeth je connais cet homme depuis des siècles. C'est mon âme sœur. Si je me mariais avec toi, je ferais une grosse erreur.

-Bien Ciel, je vais l'annoncer à mes parents et aux tiens. Si tu crois qu'ils vont l'accepter si facilement tu te plantes.

-Je leur dirai et ce coup-ci personne ne nous séparera.

-Ce coup-ci ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Je connais Sebastian depuis des siècles, mais on nous a empêché de nous aimer, alors je ne laisserai pas faire cette fois ci.

\- Des siècles ?

-Tu ne comprendrais pas, répondit Ciel.

Ciel allait désormais se déclarer devant Sebastian.

Il se lança et dit :

-Sebastian, on ne se connait que depuis peu mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité avec toi. Dès la première seconde ou je t'ai vu j'ai su que je t'aimais, je veux rattraper le temps que l'on a perdu et passer le reste de l'éternité avec toi.

Puis Sebastian prit la parole.

\- Je veux aussi passer le reste de l'éternité avec toi Ciel. Je t'aime depuis des siècles et nous nous sommes enfin ensemble de nouveau. Nous avons enfin pu nous marier.

Le maire s'étonna de ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Je ne veux pas m'en mêler mais vous vous connaissez que depuis quelques temps et vous vous mariez déjà ? vous êtes sûr de vous ?

-Oui nous avons attendu des siècles déjà, répondit Ciel.

-Oui, beaucoup trop longtemps, dit Sebastian.

-Des siècles ? mais …

\- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, merci de nous avoir enfin uni, répondit Sebastian.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel était désormais marié avec Sebastian.

Il ne vivait pas avec lui mais savait qu'il risquait de devoir habité ailleurs.

Il savait d'avance que ses parents le prendraient mal et finiraient par le contacter. Il se préparait donc à devoir déménager et potentiellement perdre son poste.

Il espérait tout de fois que les choses n'en arriveraient pas là mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

Et comme il le présageait, ses parents l'appelèrent rapidement après avoir appris la nouvelle.

Son téléphone sonna, Sebastian était présent chez lui.

Ils étaient en couple et mariés.

Ciel n'aurait jamais pensé se marier avec un homme. Son avenir était tout tracé avec Elisabeth.

Un bon boulot, une maison, deux, trois enfants et une vie de couple et de famille classique. Mais il avait fait tout l'inverse et finalement il était plus content.

Il avait déjà pris peur quand il s'était rendu compte de ce que voulait Elisabeth : une vie de mère de famille rangée.

Ciel était sous la douche, Sebastian répondit à sa place.

-Allo ?

-Je suis la mère de Ciel, qui êtes-vous ?

-Son mari ?

-Oui nous sommes mariés depuis peu. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, répondit Sebastian.

-Je veux parler à mon fils.

-Il est sous la douche, je ne peux pas vous le passer.

-Dites-lui que l'on veut lui parler rapidement et on veut vous rencontrer. Nous sommes au courant de l'annulation du mariage.

-Vous comptez lui faire la morale ? Votre fils a fait son choix. Il serait inutile de le rejeter et de ne pas accepter notre union, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel sorti de la salle de bain.

-C'est qui, Sebastian ?

-Ta mère, elle veut te parler.

Ciel prit le téléphone.

-Je savais que tu me contacterais, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, répondit Ciel.

-Nous voulons le rencontrer ton époux.

-Si c'est pour nous faire la morale, je passe.

Sebastian dit à Ciel :

-On devrait y aller les rencontrer, je veux me présenter correctement.

-D'accord pour que tu les vois une fois. Je crains que je ne les vois plus jamais après. C'est d'accord maman. Quand tu veux que l'on vienne ?

-Demain soir, venez.

-Ok en revoir maman.

Ciel raccrocha.

-Je sais d'avance ce qu'ils vont me dire. Jamais ils ne nous accepteront.

Puis un autre souvent vint à Ciel.

**Flash-back du passé :**

Sebastian courait après Shieru dans le jardin du domaine.

Shieru courait vite mais pas assez puisque Sebastian le rattrapa vite.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et lui dit :

-Je vous ai eu monsieur. Vous n'alliez pas super vite.

-C'était pour te faciliter le jeu.

-Dis-moi Sebastian, si je perdais la mémoire et tombé amoureux d'Elisabeth, tu me courtiserais ou tu me laisserais avec elle ?

-Ne dites pas de chose si terrible, monsieur. Je pense que je tenterai ma chance, même si vous me rejeter à chaque fois, jamais je n'abandonnerai.

Shieru détacha les bras de Sebastian et lui demanda :

-Et si je mourais avant toi ?

-Je suis là pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas, je vous protégerai toujours.

-Et si je me suicidais, tu me suivrais ? demanda Shieru.

Puis il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

Sebastian s'allongea à côté de lui.

-Je vous suivrais sans hésiter.

-Tu crois que si l'un de nous deux meurt, l'autre le retrouvera par hasard ? Ou même si on meurt tous les deux en même temps, on se retrouverait dans une autre vie ? demanda Shieru.

-Oui ou que l'on soit, quelques soit l'époque, une différence d'âge ou de langue parlée, on se retrouvera toujours. Même si un océan nous sépare, ou si vos parents nous séparent un jour, je ne vous quitterai jamais.

-Tu sais Sebastian je vais devoir épouser Elisabeth un jour mais je refuserai. Papa et maman ne lâcheront pas si facilement.

Puis Ciel devint triste et une larme commenca à couler.

Sebastian se mit au-dessus de lui le regarda dans les yeux.

-Moi vivant jamais vous ne l'épouserez. Nous nous enfuieront loin tous deux avant que vous ne deviez l'épousez.

-Et si nous n'arrivons pas à nous marier, si on nous en empêche ? demanda Shieru.

-Si nous ne nous pouvons pas nous marier dans cette vie, nous le ferons dans une autre.

-Tu me jures que si tu me retrouves dans une vie, tu me chercheras ?

-Oui je le jure. Monsieur, promettons-nous une chose, si l'on ne peut pas s'aimer ou se marier dans cette vie, on le fera dans la suivante. Je vous chercherais et vous me chercherais.

-Je te le promets, Sebastian, répondit Shieru.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Ciel pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Sebastian le voyant pleurer compris que cela venait de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda

-Tu pleurais dans ton souvenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Ciel raconta ce qu'il avait vu à Sebastian.

-Je vois, c'est le passé. On ne peut pas le changer, on peut juste changer la fin de leur histoire.

-On a tenu leur promesse au moins, dit Ciel en se mouchant.

-Oui, on a réussi à tenir leur promesse. Nous nous sommes retrouvés et mariés.

Le lendemain, Ciel allait chez tes parents avec son mari.

Il sonna et son père ouvrit.

Il regarda Sebastian d'un air dubitatif.

-Bonjour monsieur, je suis le mari de votre fils, Sebastian.

-Entrez.

Ciel donna la main à Sebastian comme pour se donner du courage.

Il savait comment ses parents allaient réagir et ce qui allait en suivre. Il y était préparé.

La mère de Ciel se présenta à Sebastian.

-Bonjour, je suis la mère de Ciel, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Assis face à face, la tension était pesante et la mère de Ciel se mit à parler :

-Ciel, il faut que l'on parle sérieusement.

-Je sais que tu vas me dire maman.

-Je suis déçu de ton attitude. Tu as quitté Elisabeth et annuler un mariage. Et tout cela pour quoi pour un homme que tu ne connais que depuis peu. Tu es gay depuis quand ? Tu es fou ! Tu sortais avec Elisabeth et tu as tout gâché en te mariant avec lui. Ciel tu fais une grosse erreur tu peux encore changer d'avis, divorces, je t'en prie. Tu ruines la réputation de notre famille.

-Je m'y attendais à ton discours.

-Madame, si je peux me permettre.

Sebastian fut coupé par le père de Ciel.

-C'est votre faute, vous l'avez séduit et influencé. Sans vous, il se serait marié avec elle. Vous n'êtes qu'un voleur de fiancé. Ciel, tu es inconscient ! Tu ne le connais que depuis peu, comment tu as pu l'épouser ?

-Non c'est faux des siècles. Hé oui, je l'ai épousé mais on s'était promis de le faire.

Puis il montra fièrement sa bague devant ses parents.

-Tu nous fait honte, Ciel.

Ciel se sentait s'énerver, prétexta aller aux toilettes.

Son père le suivi.

-Attends Ciel, on n'a pas fini de discuter.

Sebastian était seul avec la mère de Ciel.

-Bien Sebastian, je vous propose un marché. Si vous quittez mon fils, je vous donne 5000 euros. Mais vous vous engagez à divorcer et ne jamais le revoir.

Sebastian eu soudain un souvenir qui lui revint.

**Flash-back du passé :**

Le père de Shieru savait pour la relation de Sebastian et Shieru mais ne la cautionnait pas.

Il avait convoqué Sebastian dans son bureau.

Sebastian savait ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Sebastian, je vous propose un marché. Démissionnez et je vous donne de l'argent, plus que vous n'en avez.

-Combien ? demanda Sebastian.

-100 000 euros et vous vous engagez à démissionner et ne plus voir mon fils de toute votre vie.

-Ce n'est pas assez, monsieur.

-Je savais que tu étais du genre profiteur.

Shieru écoutait à la porte.

-Il ne s'intéresse qu'à mon argent ? Il ne va pas l'accepter tout de même.

-Ce ne sera jamais assez, votre fils n'a pas de valeur pour moi. Je refuse de le quitter, gardez votre argent.

Puis Sebastian lui tourna le dos.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras rien faire quand il épousera Elisabeth.

-Si je l'épouserai avant. Comme cela, il m'appartiendra et il ne pourra pas épouser une autre. Je sais que vous ne m'accepterez jamais notre relation et je ne compte pas essayer de vous convaincre.

Puis Sebastian s'en alla.

Shieru le regarda.

-Vous croyez que j'aurai pris l'argent n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Sebastian.

Puis Shieru ouvrit la porte.

-Mon fils, quelle surprise de te voir écouter aux portes.

-Je ne quitterai pas Sebastian. N'essais plus de nous séparer et je n'épouserai pas Elisabeth. J'épouserai Sebastian.

**Fin du flash-back.**

-Hé tout va bien ? demanda la mère de Ciel.

Sebastian venait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Pardon. Un souvenir du passé de notre fils et moi.

-Votre passé avec mon fils ? demanda sa mère.

-Oui vous ne pourrez pas comprendre. Ce ne sera pas assez votre fils n'a pas de valeur pour moi. Je refuse de divorcer, reprenez votre argent.

Puis il redonna l'enveloppe pleines de billets à la mère de Ciel.

Ciel avait tout entendu.

Il ouvrit la porte fonca vers Sebastian.

-C'est de trop, tu as essayé d'acheter Sebastian ! Je vous déteste tous les deux. Je ne le quitterai pas cette fois-ci.

-Cette fois-ci ? demanda son père.

-Bien si tu as fait ton choix, tu es licencié et déshérité. Tu devras aussi te débrouiller seul, on reprend l'appartement, dit sa mère.

-Je m'en fiche, reprenez-tout. Si vous ne nous acceptez pas tant pis pour vous.

Il s'en alla fièrement avec Sebastian.

Dehors, Ciel bouillonnait de colère.

-Ciel, ce n'est pas la première fois.

Puis il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu.

-Je vois, les mêmes méthodes, des siècles après. Tu crois qu'ils vont encore essayer de nous séparer ?

-Je ne sais pas mais nous sommes dans une époque plus ouverte, nous resterons ensemble, personne ne nous empêchera de nous aimer.

-N'empêche, je n'ai plus de boulot et je suis déshérité. Je vais devoir trouver un autre appartement et un autre boulot.

-Je suis vraiment désolé qu'ils aient mal réagis, répondit Sebastian.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ils sont morts, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis désolé. Au moins, je ne serai pas rejeté.

-Ils t'auraient accepté, ils l'ont bien pris que je leur ai dit que j'étais gay. Tu peux venir chez moi, on est marié. Et ils auraient sûrement voulu vivre ensemble.

-Ils vivaient ensemble techniquement, non ? Il était à son service.

-Oui mais je voulais dire vivre ensemble, une vraie vie de couple, répondit Sebastian.

-Cela me parait compliqué vus l'époque ou ils vivaient. Même s'ils s'étaient enfuis, ils auraient dû se cacher toute leur vie.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Alors tu veux venir chez moi ?

-J'accepte mais je peux m'en aller vivre seul si je le souhaite après non ?

-Oui si tu veux mais on est marié, ce serait plutôt logique, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne vais pas te gêner ? Je te donnerai la moitié du loyer.

-Cela marche mais il rester des charges à payer en nature.

-Et je te devrais combien en nature ?

-Par jour ou par semaine ? demanda Sebastian.

-Par semaine.

-Je pense que je changerais le nombre de fois selon mon envie par semaine.

-Je propose deux fois par semaine minimum, négociable à plus.

-Marché conclu, répondit Sebastian.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel avait pris toutes ses affaires et allait emménager avec son mari.

Il mit tout dans sa voiture et s'en alla.

Arrivé devant chez Sebastian, il sorti de sa voiture et vu pour la première fois la maison de son mari.

-Je n'aurai pas cru qu'il vivait là-dedans.

Sebastian l'avait vu et sorti de sa maison.

-Bienvenu chez toi et chez nous désormais. Je t'aide pour tes affaires ?

-Oui.

Puis il ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture.

Ciel n'avait pas beaucoup de chose.

Une dizaine de cartons.

-C'est tout ce que tu as ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui c'était un meublé et il y avait beaucoup de choses à mes parents.

-Je vois, je vais t'aider.

Une fois les cartons emmenés, Ciel visita la maison ou il allait désormais vivre.

Il fit rapidement le tour de la maison et tomba sur la chambre de Sebastian.

-On va dormir ensemble ou on fait chambre séparée ?

-Pourquoi on ferait chambre séparée ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que tu veux peut-être dormir seul.

-Non au contraire, je veux que tu dormes avec moi mais je ne t'y oblige pas, répondit Sebastian.

Puis son attention alla sur un collier posé sur sa commode. Il alla le prendre et demanda :

-Ce collier, j'ai le même, ou l'as-tu eu ?

-Je l'ai hérité de mes parents, il est dans la famille depuis un moment.

-Attends, suis-moi.

Ciel chercha et trouva le même collier que Sebastian.

Le collier était en or et représentait une moitié de cœur.

Ciel joint l'autre bout et le cœur était entier.

-c'est incroyable que tu aies l'autre moitié, ou l'as-tu eu ?

-Je l'ai trouvé, plus jeune, quand je jouais dans la chambre ou on a passé la nuit. Je l'ai trouvé par hasard, en fouillant un tiroir. Je l'ai gardé sans réfléchir. C'est comme si cet objet m'avait appartenu, répondit Ciel.

Et simultanément, un souvenir leur vint en même temps.

**Flash-back dans le passé :**

C'était noel et Shieru était obligé de le passer avec sa fiancée, ordre de son père.

Il l'aurait bien passé avec Sebastian mais il n'était pas totalement libre de son choix. Il s'était jurer quand ils seraient mariés, ils le passeraient ensemble d'années en années.

Shieru avait passé toute sa soirée avec sa cousine. Il avait hâte de retrouver Sebastian.

Il le rejoint discrètement dans sa chambre.

Il devait se montrer pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Il entra, Sebastian laissait ouvert exprès.

Il ferma la porte entra dans le lit de Sebastian.

Sebastian le reconnu automatiquement.

-Monsieur, je vous attendais avec impatience. Vous m'avez manqué.

-Sebastian, tu m'as manqué aussi. Cette soirée était si ennuyante et ma cousine m'a collé toute la soirée en réclamant un baiser.

-L'avez-vous fait ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non évidemment même si mon père m'a disputé après cela. Il m'a dit que je devais l'embrasser en tant que futur époux.

-Quand nous serons mariés, nous le ferons ensemble tous les ans, jusqu'à notre mort.

-Oui Sebastian. Je veux qu'on le fasse maintenant. Tu m'as tant manqué.

-Une seconde, monsieur. J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Sebastian ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti une boite.

-Sebastian, c'est une alliance ? demanda Shieru.

-Non, mais un jour j'en mettrais une à votre doigt. Je ne peux faire que cela pour l'instant. Ouvrez-la.

Ciel prit la boite et ouvrit la boite.

La boite contenant deux colliers avec une moitié de cœur.

-Une moitié chacun, c'est au cas ou on se perd ?

-Oui comme cela, l'un de nous aura toujours une autre partie pour retrouver l'autre, répondit Sebastian.

-Et si je perds le collier ?

-Tu le retrouveras toujours.

-Merci Sebastian. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, monsieur, répondit Sebastian.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Sebastian reprit ses esprits.

Ciel venait de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait trouvé dans ce tiroir.

-Cela parait logique d'un coup.

-Oui cela devait être sa chambre. Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas emmené avec lui quand il est allé sauver son amant ? demanda Ciel.

-Peut-être que qu'il ne lui soit pas volé si on le trouvait sur lui. Il n'était sûr de réussir à le sauver, il voulait au moins garder un souvenir de son amant. Tu as dit que tu l'as trouvé dans sa chambre ?

-Oui, dans un tiroir bien caché.

-Il avait sûrement peur que le seul lien qui leur resterait soit volé un jour. Et si tu y réfléchis, le majordome ne l'avait pas sur lui non plus quand il s'est suicidé.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Ciel.

-Mes parents me l'ont dit il y a bien longtemps. Une personne de ma famille il y a des siècles l'avait trouvé en prenant ses affaires suite à son suicide. La personne a fouillé la chambre et est tombé dessus. Il ne l'avait donc pas sur lui en mourant.

-Oui en effet mais cela veut dire que s'ils ne les avaient pas c'est que …

Puis ils dirent ensemble :

-Qu'ils avaient prévu qu'en cas de problème, de les laissés cacher. Comme cela, s'ils se retrouvaient dans une autre vie, ils se reconnaitraient directement.

-C'est dingue, ils savaient que cela pourrait finir mal et avaient prévu quoi faire en cas d'échec de leur fuite, répondit Ciel.

-Oui ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient qu'une chance sur deux de réussir, ils partaient perdants.

-Tu crois que l'on a réussi nous à rattraper ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui bien plus qu'eux et on va exaucer leurs vœux pour noel, comme ils n'ont jamais pu, on le fera tous les ans ensemble.

-Tu sais qu'ils voulaient sûrement faire beaucoup de chose, on a beaucoup de chose à rattraper, répondit Ciel.

-On va tous rattraper.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel allait à l'hôpital, Sebastian avait insisté pour lui faire un examen cardiaque.

-Mais enfin, je vais bien, pourquoi je devrais faire un examen ?

-Parce que la première fois, ton cœur battait trop vite.

-A cause de toi, imbécile !

-Peut-être pas qu'à cause de moi, il vaut mieux vérifier, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel alla à l'accueil et demanda à voir Sebastian.

-Vous n'avez pas pris de rendez-vous ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Non Sebastian est mon compagnon. Je viens à sa demande.

-Je vois, je l'appelle.

L'infirmière appela.

-Docteur, votre compagnon est arrivé.

Puis elle raccrocha.

-Vous êtes celui qui lui a mis la bague au doigt, comment avez-vous fait ?

-Eh bien, c'est compliqué, répondit Ciel.

-Vous vous êtes marié rapidement, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

-Peu de temps mais là aussi c'est compliqué à expliquer.

Sebastian arriva et embrassa Ciel.

-Bonjour chérie, tu as fait connaissance avec ma collègue ?

-Oui il a l'air charmant.

Puis Ciel pleura.

Sebastian se mit à pleurer aussi.

Ils ne pouvaient contrôler leurs larmes à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

-Tout va bien ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Oui, on a la même réaction quand on se voit, tout le temps. Ce n'est rien.

Ciel essuya ses larmes et rassura l'infirmière.

-Oui tout va bien, on pleure toujours en se voyant.

-Suis-moi Ciel.

Sebastian conduit Ciel à une salle d'examen.

-C'est bizarre qu'ils pleurent en se voyant, s'exclama l'infirmière.

Dans la salle s'examen Ciel se préparait à faire le test d'activité physique.

Il se changeait quand Sebastian le rejoignit.

-Elle n'a pas compris pourquoi. Tu aussi eu ce souvenir cette nuit ?

-Oui je le revis toutes les nuits, ton suicide et le mien. Cela ne devrait-il pas s'arrêter maintenant que l'on s'est retrouver ? demanda Ciel.

-Apparemment non, tout ce sang et te voir mourir toutes les nuits, c'est insupportable.

-Tu es docteur, tu vois du sang tous les jours, répondit Ciel.

-C'est le fait de te voir mourir et de me voir mourir. On a beau avoir changé le futur, le passé sera toujours présent. Allons te faire passer ce test physique.

Ciel fit du sport pendant 40 minutes et il était exténué.

-Bien, je ne constate pas de problèmes graves. Tu as une réaction de fatigue normal après un effort physique.

-Je te l'ai dit, si mon cœur bat vite, c'est de ta faute.

-Il fallait vérifier, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vais me changer.

Ciel alla se changer mais Sebastian l'enveloppa de ses bras et lui dit :

-Tu sais je n'avais pas qu'un but innocent, en te faisant venir ici.

-Tu veux que l'on fasse l'amour ici ? En fait, j'y avais pensé aussi.

-Vraiment ? Tu caches bien ton côté coquin, répondit Sebastian.

-On n'était pas destiné pour rien, chéri.

Ciel se retourna et mit ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian.

-Cela me plait quand tu m'appelles comme cela.

-Vraiment ? Ou tu veux me prendre sur la table d'examen ?

-Ou je pourrais te prendre ici ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas ici, je préfère la table d'examen, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne peux que te céder tout ce que tu veux, mon chéri.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian amena Ciel sur la table d'examen.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celle de Ciel et entra sa langue dans sa bouche.

Ciel entra la siennes et joua avec plaisir avec celle de Sebastian.

Les mains de Sebastian allèrent directement vers l'entre jambe de Ciel.

-On ne sera pas attraper ?

-Non j'ai fermé et mis un panneau qui dit de ne pas déranger.

Puis il défit la ceinture de Ciel et allait lui baisser son pantalon.

-Je peux te prendre tout de suite ? Je ne peux plus attendre.

-Vas-y. Mon chéri, je te veux de suite.

Sebastian baissa le boxer de Ciel.

-Ou ai-je mis les capotes ?

-Tu en as au moins ? On peut faire sans. Maintenant on est marié, ce n'est pas comme si on avait d'autres partenaires.

-Non hors de question, pas avant d'avoir testé. J'en ai, j'en suis sûr.

Sebastian chercha et les trouva dans sa veste.

-Tu te balades avec des capotes dans ta veste tout le temps ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui au cas ou. Je t'aime mon chéri. Mais j'aime encore plus te le prouver et le faire dans des endroits inhabituels.

-Moi aussi. Baise-moi maintenant, chéri.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel.

Ciel avait encore des souvenirs qui lui revenaient et ils arrivaient n'importe quand.

**Flash-back du passé :**

Shieru allait se donner à Sebastian.

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? On ne peut revenir en arrière.

-Oui je te veux, on a assez attendu.

-Mais vous n'avez que 14 ans, vous ne voulez pas attendre ?

-Non je m'en fiche d'être jeune, je te veux. Prends ma virginité, Sebastian.

-Maitre, je tâcherai de ne pas vous faire mal.

Shieru ne pouvait pas cacher son émotion à son amant.

Il pleurait.

-Vous pleurez maitre ? Je peux arrêter si c'est trop douloureux.

-Non continu. Je pleure de joie pas de malheur. Sebastian, je t'aime tellement.

Sebastian essuya ses larmes puis l'embrassa.

-Je vous aime à en mourir, maitre.

Puis il continua son mouvement de vas et vient et embrassa Shieru de nouveau.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Sebastian s'était stoppé quand il avait vu Ciel ailleurs.

Quand Ciel revient à lui, il lui demanda s'il allait bien.

-Tout va bien ? Tu pleures encore.

-Oui c'était juste un souvenir de leur première fois. Il pleurait.

-Par tristesse ? La si on te voyait, on croirait que je te martyrise ou que je te force vu ta tête.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Je ne pleure pas de tristesse tu le sais.

-Oui je le sais, mais je m'inquiète quand tu pars d'un coup dans des souvenirs communs.

-Désolé.

Sebastian essaya les larmes avec sa mains et commenca un mouvement de vas et vient lent.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son mari.

-Je t'aime, Ciel.

-Moi aussi.

Puis il accéléra son mouvement.

-Ca te va ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Je veux que tu ailles jusqu'au fond. Je veux te sentir.

Sebastian accéléra encore et encore.

-Tu veux que je te défonce ?

-Oui chéri, défonces-moi.

Ils finirent par jouir.

Ciel se rhabillait et demanda à Sebastian :

-On pourrait arrêter les préservatifs, non ? On n'a pas d'autres partenaires.

Sebastian se rhabillait aussi.

-Oui il faudrait faire un test tous les deux. Mais je veux bien, puisqu'on est sûr de ne pas aller avec d'autres. On peut en faire ici.

-Je reviendrai alors. Je rentre, à ce soir, chéri.

Ciel embrassa Sebastian.

Sebastian sorti de la salle d'examen et alla au secrétariat.

-Je voudrais que vous preniez rendez-vous pour des tests pour mon mari et moi.

-Des tests pour le sida ou les mst ?

-Tout en même temps.

-D'accord, je ferai cela.

Ciel revenu à l'hôpital deux semaines après.

Il stressait.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien. Ne stresse pas.

-On n'est pas sûr, répondit Ciel.

-Tu n'as eu qu'Elisabeth et moi. Et tu faisais attention.

-Et toi ? Tu as eu plusieurs partenaires avant moi.

-Oui mais je faisais attention.

Ciel fit la prise de sang et Sebastian aussi.

Sorti de la salle, Ciel était soulagé.

-On n'aura pas les résultats de suite mais je suis soulagé de l'avoir fait.

-On n'a rien de toute façon.

Une semaine après, Ciel recu les résultats.

Il alla voir Sebastian sur son lieu de travail.

Il alla au secrétariat et demanda à le voir.

-Votre mari est en consultation, je le préviens.

La secrétaire appela.

Sebastian était en consultation et prit le téléphone.

-Oui ?

-Votre mari demande à vous voir.

-Très bien, dites-lui que j'ai presque fini.

Puis il raccrocha.

-Il a dit qu'il a bientôt fini sa consultation. Vous pouvez vous asseoir en l'attendant.

Ciel s'assit et 5 minutes après, Sebastian sorti avec une patiente.

-Merci docteur.

-A bientôt.

Puis il alla vers Ciel et l'embrassa.

-Tu ne l'as pas ouverte ?

-Non je voulais être avec toi.

-Viens avec moi, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian l'emmena dans son bureau et lui montra son enveloppe.

-Toi non plus tu ne l'as pas ouverte ?

-Non j'attendais de rentrer. On ouvre ensemble ?

-Oui, répondit Ciel.

Ciel ouvrit la sienne et lu.

Un sourire se fit sur son visage.

Sebastian souriait aussi.

-Je n'ai rien.

-Moi non plus. On arrête alors ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel et lui répondit :

-Oui on peut. Tu sais on va pouvoir fêter noel ensemble, tu veux faire quoi ?

-On est obligé de faire quelque chose ?

-Oui ils n'ont pas pu eux. Faisons-le pour eux.

-On pourrait faire quelque chose de simple, marché de noel et un dîner dans un resto suivi de …

-Suivi de ?

-Une nuit entière, toi et moi.

-Bon programme. Et tu comptes m'offrir un cadeau ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je peux m'offrir en cadeau ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian fixa Ciel dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Oui mais on pourrait s'offrir quelque chose de simple, rien de cher.

-On pourrait la nuit dans cette chambre de nouveau et aller dans le château ?

-Tes parents seront d'accord ? N'oublie pas que tu as été renié, répondit Sebastian.

-Le domaine appartient à quelqu'un d'autre de ma famille. En fait, beaucoup de gens de ma famille l'ont bien pris. Il y en a beaucoup qui ont suivis le choix de mes parents mais le domaine appartient à mon oncle. Il est d'accord pour que j'y vienne. Alors cela te tente ?

-Oui mais cette fois-ci, je voudrais le faire dans l'ancienne chambre des domestiques. Et celle ou on l'a fait la dernière fois.

-C'est possible. Mais on aura beaucoup de visions comme la première fois tu crois ?

-C'est possible. Je voudrais te poser une question ?

-Oui ?

-La première fois, on était bourré mais c'était ta première fois avec un gars alors je me demandais si tu avais eu mal ?

-Non en fait, c'était comme si nos corps se connaissaient déjà. Et tu as été plutôt prévenant. C'est comme si on avait toujours couché ensemble. Dans mon souvenir, il avait 14 ans.

-C'est jeune et quel âge avait le majordome ? demanda Sebastian.

-S'ils étaient là depuis son enfance, je dirai 30 ans.

-Pour l'époque, ce n'est pas choquant.

-Si j'avais été jeune, tu aurais quand même tenté ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu as plus de 20 ans, par chance. Je ne sais pas, on était destiné donc je n'aurai pas réfléchi. Tout de même, je suis plus vieux que toi.

-On a réussi à se marier et on va faire ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire. On fera tous les ans.

-Oui tous les ans, répondit Sebastian.


	11. Chapter 11

-Cela t'ennuis si je change d'avis ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu veux divorcer ? plaisanta Sebastian.

-Imbécile, pour noel.

-Non tu veux faire autre chose ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je veux que l'on dine mais on peut abandonner le marché de noel ?

-Oui je n'y tenais pas que cela. Je suis surtout impatient de retourner dans le domaine de ta famille.

-Pourquoi ? On risque d'avoir beaucoup de souvenirs, encore plus que la dernière fois.

-Les souvenirs font de toute manière partie de nous, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu voudras le refaire dans cette chambre ?

-Non si on dormait dans la sienne, cette fois-ci.

-Tu crois que des souvenirs te reviendront dans sa chambre ? demanda Ciel.

-Peut-être mais de toute façon ce ne sera pas pire que son suicide qui me revient tous les jours.

-Je revis le sien aussi, je te ferai remarquer. Je trouve cela horrible, répondit Ciel.

-Et encore, il semblerait que nous pleurions moins. J'aimerais que cela cesse. Beaucoup de gens me demandent pourquoi je pleure sans raison.

-Tu crois que c'est normal que mes parents ne donnent plus signe de vie pour nous séparer ?

-Non pas vraiment. Il y a de fortes chances que vous ne vous revoyez jamais, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est au moins plus simple à notre époque.

Le jour de noel vint et ils avaient réservés dans un restaurant chic.

Ils avaient tous les deux fait, un effort vestimentaire.

-Tu es bien habillé, ce soir.

-Toi aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui c'est notre premier diner en tête à tête, en y pensant.

Puis on leur amena la carte.

-Que nous suggérez-vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je vous suggère les fruits de mer, péchés et frais de ce matin.

-Je ne peux pas en manger, répondit Ciel.

-Mon mari est allergique aux fruits de mer.

-Comment le sais-tu ? On n'en avait jamais parler.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je le savais au moment même ou le serveur à parler de fruits de mer.

-Tu sais des choses sur moi sans que je te les ais dîtes. C'est étrange.

-Non pas du tout. C'est normal dans notre cas, répondit Sebastian.

Le serveur les regardait étrangement.

-Je comprends que cela vous paraisse étrange. Vous avez quoi d'autre de bon à part des fruits de mer ?

-Je vous laisse choisir.

Le serveur parti, Ciel demanda :

-Tu crois qu'il nous a pris pour des fous ?

-Non il semblait juste étonné, répondit Sebastian.

Ils finirent par choisir et au bout d'un moment, Ciel fit du pied à Sebastian.

Ciel mit son pied sur l'entre jambe de Sebastian.

-Tu fais quoi avec ton pied ?

-Je vérifie que tout va bien.

-Tu sais que cela m'excite plus qu'autre chose ?

-Oui, je le sais, répondit Ciel.

Ils finirent de manger puis au moment de payer Ciel insista pour payer sa part.

-Tu sais, nous sommes mariés, c'est normal pour moi d'inviter mon mari.

-Je ne veux pas profiter de toi.

-On est marié et tu ne profites pas. Cela me fait plaisir de t'inviter.

-La prochaine fois alors. J'ai de nouveau un travail alors je t'inviterai à mon tour, répondit Ciel.

-Tu peux me faire plaisir autrement, en nature.

Sorti du restaurant, Sebastian se montra plus entreprenant.

Il serra Ciel et mit sa main sur son entre jambe.

-On est dehors.

-Dans la voiture alors ?

-On doit se mettre en route pour le domaine.

-On peut faire une pause avant non ? Dans la voiture.

-Ok mais pas trop longtemps, il y a des heures de route, répondit Ciel.

Dans la voiture, Sebastian avait baissé le siège et Ciel était sur lui.

En moins de tempe qu'il ne fallait, il avait baissé les vêtements de Ciel.

Il le pénétra directement.

-Tu veux que je sois comment aujourd'hui ?

-Vas-y à fond.

-Très bien mon chéri.

Sebastian commenca un mouvement rapide.

-Tu crois qu'ils auraient voulu le faire dans une voiture, si elles avaient existé ?

-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, nous on peut, répondit Sebastian.

Après, ils se mirent en route pour le domaine familial.

Le matin, après avoir conduit une bonne partie de la nuit, Sebastian tombait de sommeil et était content d'être arrivé.

Ciel lui, avait peu dormi, perturbé par la voiture.

-On est enfin arrivé, je crois que je vais dormir directement.

-Mon oncle doit nous accueillir.

-Si tôt ? demanda Sebastian.

L'oncle de Ciel arriva.

-Bonjour, Ciel. Bonjour, Sebastian. Je suis heureux de vous connaitre enfin. Ciel m'a parlé de vous. Je suis désolé que ses parents soient si butés.

-Malheureusement oui. Mais je n'y peux rien, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous connaissez la légende de ce domaine ?

-Oui l'âme des amants qui sont encore ici, répondit Sebastian.

-Cela date de des siècles mais on dit que beaucoup de gens les auraient vus.

-C'est sans doute normal, n'avez-vous pas pensé à les mettre ensemble dans une tombe commune ? demanda Sebastian.

-Sebastian, ce ne sont que des tas d'os maintenant.

-Même que ce soit des tas d'os. Au final, ils ne seront pas en paix s'ils sont enterrés ensemble. On les a séparés, la logique voudrait qu'ils soient ensemble pour l'éternité non ?

-Oui je n'y ai jamais songé, répondit son oncle.

-On peut entrer ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, je te laisse les clés. Vous les verrez peut-être.

Ils rentrèrent puis Sebastian se dirigea vers la chambre du majordome et s'effondra sur le lit.

-Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose avant ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je veux dormir, viens me rejoindre.

Ciel le rejoint et ils tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.


	12. Chapter 12

Des heures plus tard, Ciel se réveilla.

Sebastian dormait toujours.

-Je vais le laisser dormir.

Puis la table de chevet attira son attention.

Il était attiré par un tiroir sans raison.

Il se leva et ouvrit le tiroir mais rien dedans.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien dedans ? demanda Ciel.

Puis il remarqua que le fond du tiroir était particulier.

-Un double fond ?

Ciel regarda et enleva le fond.

Il y avait des lettres en dessous.

-Pour mon amour.

Il les prit et lu la première.

**« Mon amour,**

**Je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments mais quand tu m'as demandé de t'écrire une lettre, j'ai décidé d'y mettre tout mon cœur.**

**Je me souviens du jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je venais d'avoir 10 ans et mes parents avaient renvoyés le précédent majordome.**

**Je ne savais pas qui ils avaient choisis et je t'ai vu quand on m'a présenté à toi.**

**Je me cachais derrière mon père et j'avais peur mais tu m'as dit de ne pas avoir peur. **

**Tu t'es avancé vers moi et tu m'as dit que tu prendrais soin de moi.**

**Puis le temps a passé et j'ai développé des sentiments envers toi sans savoir définir ce que c'était et à mes 12 ans, j'ai décidé de t'en parler.**

**Ce jour-là, c'était en hiver et il neigeait.**

**Je t'ai dit :**

**\- Sebastian, je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, je ne veux pas passer ma vie sans toi, est-ce mal ?**

**Tu as répondu :**

**-Non bien au contraire, j'ai le même genre de sentiment pour vous, jeune maitre.**

**-Sebastian, c'est quoi ce sentiment que j'ai ?**

**-C'est de l'amour, jeune maitre. Vous ressentez de l'amour pour moi et moi aussi.**

**Puis tu t'es avancé et m'a embrassé.**

**J'en étais tout étonné, c'était mon premier baiser.**

**-N'embrassez personne d'autre que moi.**

**-Je ne pourrais pas, Sebastian.**

**Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai vraiment compris ce qu'était l'amour.**

**Depuis tous les jours, tu me l'apprends.**

**Je t'aimerais éternellement même si la mort nous sépare.**

Ciel pleurait en lisant la lettre.

-C'est trop triste.

Sebastian se réveilla et vu Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Puis il s'avanca vers lui et vu la lettre.

-La lettre est de lui ?

-Oui il lui avait écrit des lettres et c'est triste.

Sebastian serra Ciel puis essaya ses larmes.

-Je peux lire ?

-Oui.

Sebastian lu la lettre de Shieru.

-C'est beau.

Puis il pleura à son tour.

-Il lui a répondu tu crois ? Et pourquoi le majordome les a cachés dans le tiroir ?

-Sans doute en cas de problème. Il ne voulait pas qu'on les trouve, répondit Sebastian.

-On devrait aller voir s'il les cachés aussi.

Ils allèrent donc vérifier dans la chambre de Shieru si les lettres y étaient.

Mais pas de double fond, dans aucuns tiroirs.

-Tu crois qu'il les a brûlés ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne crois pas, il les a juste bien cachés, si on mangeait ?

-Bonne idée.

La journée étant bien avancé, le soir vint rapidement et l'orage aussi.

-Il pleut des cordes, on ne va pas pouvoir repartir de suite.

-Non on va devoir passer une autre nuit ici, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi mon oncle n'a jamais installé la télé ou des trucs modernes ici ? Il n'y a rien à faire ici.

-Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant que l'on pourrait faire, répondit Sebastian.

-On l'a déjà fait avant de partir.

-Et alors ? Tu vois autre chose de plus intéressant à faire ? J'ai encore envie de toi.

-D'accord, on va le faire dans sa chambre cette fois, répondit Ciel.

Puis d'un coup, le noir total.

Ciel paniqua.

-L'orage, j'ai peur.

Puis il chercha Sebastian.

-Ou tu es ?

Sebastian n'était pas loin, il prit sa main.

-Tu as peur de l'orage ?

-Oui depuis petit.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais remettre la lumière. Suis-moi.

Ciel se colla à Sebastian, de peur.

Sebastian trouva le disjoncteur et la lumière revenue.

-Voilà, tu ne risques plus rien. C'est étrange cette histoire de panique à l'orage.

Puis un souvenir leur venu en commun.

**Souvenir du passé :**

C'était la nuit, Shieru avait une peur panique de l'orage.

Ses parents estimaient qu'il devait l'affronter mais pour Shieru qui n'avait que 10 ans, c'était impossible.

Cette nuit, Shieru ne pouvait pas dormir, il décida donc d'aller dans le couloir pour retrouver ses parents, tout en sachant qu'ils le renverraient dans sa chambre.

Il marchait et paniquait à chaque éclair qu'il voyait et entendait.

Le précédent majordome ne s'était jamais inquiété de ses peurs.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait croire le nouveau.

Il marchait encore quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

-Qui-est-ce ? Un monstre ?

-Les monstres n'existent pas, jeune maitre. Ce n'est que moi, Sebastian.

-J'ai peur de l'orage mais papa et maman vont me dire de retourner dans ma chambre.

-Vous voulez venir dans la mienne ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je peux vraiment ?

-Oui quand on s'est rencontré, je vous ai dit que je prendrais soin de vous. Je compte bien tenir parole.

-Je veux mais je peux vraiment ? demanda Shieru.

-Oui, vous pouvez. Suivez-moi.

Shieru suivit Sebastian dans sa chambre.

-Papa et maman ne seront peut-être pas d'accord.

-Je me fiche de l'avis de vos parents. C'est mon travail, de vous rassurer.

Il invita Shieru à se coucher et se coucha à côté.

Shieru ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur battait si vite en présence de Sebastian.

Sebastian dormait dos à lui.

Shieru voulait le toucher mais hésitait.

-Jeune maitre, vous voulez dormir dans mes bras ?

Shieru n'osait pas demander.

-Oui mais …

Sebastian se retourna et prit Shieru dans ses bras.

-Vous pouvez tout me demander, vous le savez.

-Mais cela, c'est déplacé, répondit Shieru.

-Non pas du tout, vos parents ne sont pas vraiment affectifs envers vous. Je peux l'être avec vous.

-Je peux vraiment te l'autoriser ?

-Oui je ferai tout ce vous me demander, répondit Sebastian.

-Ne t'en vas pas, Sebastian.

-Je ne compte pas vous quitter, même quand vous serez un beau jeune homme que je pourrais courtiser.

-Me courtiser ? demanda Shieru.

-Oui mais quand vous serez plus âgé et si j'arrive à vous faire développer des sentiments à mon égard. Dormez maintenant. Je veille sur vous.

Le lendemain, le geste de Sebastian lui avait valu la colère du père de Shieru.

-Comment avez-vous pu croire que vous pouvez prendre mon fils dans votre chambre ? Vous désobéissez à nos règles. Mon fils doit vaincre sa peur seul.

-En prenant soin de votre fils, je me dois de le rassurer. Comment pouvez-vous laissez un enfant de 10 ans seul ? C'est inhumain !

-Vous n'avez pas d'enfant et vous n'êtes qu'un majordome. Qu'en savez-vous ? Faites encore ce genre de chose et je vous renvoie !

Ciel intervenu.

-Papa. Si tu le renvoie, je ne mangerai plus, je n'étudierai plus. Je fuguerai même et tu ne me retrouveras pas.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

-Renvoie-le et je le ferai ! C'est mon majordome, il m'appartient !

Le père de Shieru dû abdiquer devant la détermination de son fils.

-Bien. Je ne renverrai pas mais faites attention. Dites-moi, vous avez des vues sur mon fils ?

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous savez qu'il est fiancé, non ? Vous ne pourrez jamais l'avoir.

-Il a beau être fiancé, votre fils sera grand un jour et fera ses choix. Si vous croyez que vous pourrez lui imposer un mariage, vous vous trompez. Je dois vous répondre franchement. Je trouve votre fils très intéressant et je compte le courtiser un jour, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous croyez que mon fils tombera amoureux d'un vulgaire majordome ? Il doit donner succession avec une femme.

-Papa. Je n'épouserai personne !

-Tu le dois, tu dois donner des successeurs.

-Je refuse. Je laisserai Sebastian me courtiser et tu n'y pourras rien.

-Tu l'épouseras, mon fils !

-Essaies de m'y obliger pour voir.

Puis Shieru s'en alla.

-Quel sale caractère !

-Votre fils a beaucoup de caractère, ne lui reprochez pas de savoir ce qu'il veut.

Puis il sorti et rattrapa Shieru.

-Jeune maitre, ai-je bien entendu ? Vous m'autorisez à vous courtiser dans le futur ?

-Oui mais il te faudra attendre. Je ne suis pas prêt encore à accepter tes sentiments.

-J'attendrais aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez.

Puis il se baissa et prit la main de Shieru.

-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour que vous soyez à moi.

**Fin du souvenir.**

Ils avaient retrouvé leur esprit.

-Tu as vu pareil que moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, il savait s'affirmer ce gamin.

-Le majordome était plutôt galant, combien de temps il l'aurait attendu ?

-Longtemps sans doute. On a bien attendu longtemps pour se rencontrer et ses retrouver, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il se baissa.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je voulais essayer mais cela perd de son charme à notre époque.

-Oui on dirait plutôt que tu te baisses pour me faire une fellation, répondit Ciel sur un ton moqueur.

-C'est une demande officielle ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non cela m'est venu comme cela mais puisque tu m'en parles …

-Je vais faire bien plus.

Puis Sebastian emmena Ciel dans la chambre ou ils avaient couché pour la première fois.

Il se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le lit.

-Tu sais, il y a un sacré avantage de vivre maintenant, pas besoin de te courtiser.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas fait ? demanda Ciel.

-Non j'aurai directement tenté ma chance, répondit Sebastian.

Ben il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

-Tu m'appartient pour toujours.

-Je n'appartiens qu'à toi, répondit Ciel.


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian était de service à l'hôpital ce soir-là.

Il profitait de sa pause pour appeler son mari, Ciel.

-Tu as beaucoup de travail ?

-Oui il y en a toujours beaucoup, c'est un hôpital mais c'est relativement calme. Je pourrais dormir cette nuit sans doute. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas avec moi.

-J'aimerais tellement l'être. Tu te souviens la dernière fois ? demanda Ciel.

-Ce que l'on a fait à l'hôpital, la dernière fois ? Oui. Mais je doute que ce soit bien vu ou que l'on puisse le refaire quand il y a beaucoup de gens.

-Je te manque ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui beaucoup et toi je te manque ?

Puis Sebastian vu de l'agitation devant lui, des ambulanciers qui avaient l'air pressés, une urgence sans doute.

-On a d'un médecin sur place, tous les autres sont occupés sauf vous.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sebastian ? demanda Ciel.

-Une urgence, on a besoin de moi. Je te rappelle.

-Fait attention à toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on se revoit demain.

Ciel avait un étrange pressentiment quand Sebastian raccrocha.

-C'est quel genre d'urgence ?

-Un homme a tué son copain et il a pris la fuite. On ne sait pas plus.

-Je vois, ne perdons pas de temps.

Arrivé sur le lieu de l'accident, Sebastian vu la personne déjà inconsciente.

Il fit les premiers soins et essaya de le réanimer.

La personne se mit à respirer mais son état était critique.

Sebastian essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Qui vous a fait cela ? Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il m'a tiré dessus. Je voulais le quitter…

Puis il demanda à la police déjà sur place :

-Ou est l'agresseur ? demanda Sebastian.

-Sûrement dans le coin, on ne l'a pas trouvé.

-On va pouvoir le sauver.

Puis un homme portant une arme sortie de nulle part.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. Il voulait me quitter. Je lui ai tiré dessus sans le vouloir.

Sebastian sachant très bien que malgré ses excuses, l'homme finirait en prison, tenta de le calmer.

-Bien posez votre arme. On va soigner votre copain et vous pourrez vous excusez, dit Sebastian.

-Cela ne changera rien, il m'en voudra et il ne veut plus de moi. Sans lui, ma vie n'a plus de sens.

-Vous pourrez vous excuser auprès de lui quand il aura repris conscience. Donnez-moi votre arme.

La police stoppa Sebastian dans son élan de courage.

-Vous êtes médecin, on s'en occupe du suspect.

Mais soudain, le coupable mit l'arme sous sa tempe.

Sebastian compris de suite son intention.

-Ne vous suicidez pas !

-Je n'ai plus rien à espérer. Je finirai en prison de toute façon et jamais il ne voudra plus de moi !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour se suicider.

Puis Sebastian s'approcha du suspect.

-Ne vous approchez pas ou je tire.

-Vous ne le ferez pas.

Puis Sebastian eu un flash-back.

Encore et encore celui de son suicide passé.

Il s'écroula par terre.

Personne ne comprendrait autour ce soudain malaise.

Sebastian fini par reprendre conscience.

-Tout va bien, docteur ? Vous étiez inconscient.

-Oui, cela m'arrive de temps en temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le suspect menaçait toujours de se suicider.

-Vous ne devez pas faire la même erreur que moi, jamais !

Puis il se rapprocha de l'homme et tenta de lui prendre son arme.

Le suspect ne lâcha pas et finit pat tirer involontairement sur Sebastian.

Il se prit une balle dans l'abdomen.

Sebastian tomba à terre.

Les ambulanciers s'occupèrent de lui sans tarder.

-Vous êtes inconscient et vous semblez confus. On va vous transporter à l'hôpital.

Sebastian allait perdre conscience mais arriva à dire :

-Dites à Ciel que je suis désolé de le quitter encore et que je l'aime.

Puis il perdit conscience.

Il fut amené à l'hôpital et opéré d'urgence.

Ciel fut prévenu rapidement.

Il se précipita à l'hôpital.

Il alla à l'accueil et demanda :

-Comment va mon mari ? Ou est-il ?

-Comment s'appelle votre mari ?

-Sebastian Michaelis Phantomhive.

L'infirmière regarda son ordinateur et lui répondit :

-On l'opère actuellement. On vous donnera des nouvelles.

Ciel dû se résoudre à attendre dans la salle d'attente.

Les heures passèrent et Ciel s'inquiétaient de plus en plus mais il finit par s'endormir.

Un infirmier vint le réveiller.

-Vous êtes Ciel Michaelis Phantomhive ? Votre mari va mieux, nous l'avons opéré mais il est encore dans le coma. Il faudra être patient. Il se réveillera.

Ciel pleura de joie mais il ressentait aussi une grande colère.

-Pourquoi a-t-il voulu jouer les héros ? C'est un inconscient ! Juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se suicide comme lui.

-Votre mari a tenu des propos incohérents. Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez aussi perturbé.

-Oui je veux juste le voir, je peux ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous examine ?

-Non tout va bien.

Puis Ciel alla voir Sebastian.

Il était sous respirateur artificiel.

-Comment as-tu pu vouloir jouer les héros ? Tu n'as rien donc appris de notre passé ? Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de l'en empêcher. Tu m'as fait peur, vraiment. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu n'échapperas pas à ma colère.

Puis Ciel se calma et fondit en larme.

\- Je t'en supplies, réveilles-toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore alors que je t'avais enfin retrouvé, ne me quittes pas s'il te plait.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et vérifia que tout va bien.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, on vous préviendra quand il se réveillera. Il a dit quelque chose avant de perdre conscience.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Ciel.

-Il a dit être désolé de vous quitter encore et qu'il vous aimait.

-C'est un imbécile ! dit Ciel.

Puis il prit la main de Sebastian et lui dit :

-Réveilles-toi vite que je puisse te disputer.

Ciel quitta la chambre et retourna chez lui.

Le lendemain, il recu un appel.

-Votre mari est réveillé. Il vous demande.

-Je viens de suite !

Ciel se dépêcha et arriva rapidement.

Il alla dans la chambre et vu Sebastian, bien conscient.

Il voulait se jeter sur lui mais il préférait le sermonner.

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de jouer les héros ?

-Je suis désolé, Ciel.

-Tes excuses ne suffiront pas ! Tu m'as fait peur. J'aurai fait quoi sans toi ? Tu n'as appris de la première fois ?

-Je sais mais je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse la même erreur. Je suis vivant, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel laissa ses larmes coulaient.

-Tu aurais pu encore disparaitre. Comment je vivrais sans toi ?

Puis Sebastian prit la main de Ciel.

-Et moi, comment j'aurai fait sans toi ?

-J'ai eu tellement peur, tu sais.

\- Je ne te quitterai pas, nous nous sommes retrouvés et nous allons passer l'éternité ensemble, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Ciel embrassa Sebastian.

-Tu jures que l'on passera l'éternité ensemble ?

-Je le jure, répondit Sebastian.


	14. Chapter 14

Des années avaient passés et Ciel et Sebastian étaient toujours ensemble.

Ils revenaient aujourd'hui sur le domaine familial de la famille de Ciel.

Ciel avait une surprise pour Sebastian.

Il le conduisit jusqu'au cimetière.

-Je connais cet endroit, tu sais. Que veux-tu me montrer ? demanda Sebastian.

-Regardes.

Devant Sebastian se tenait une tombe ou était écrit :

« Ici repose Sebastian Michaelis et son amant Shieru Phantomhive. Ils reposent ensemble pour l'éternité, peu importe les époques, le temps ils sont liés par un lien d'amour éternel que personne ne brisera jamais même en les séparant. »

-Ciel, qui a fait cela ?

-J'ai demandé à ce que l'on les réunisse. Cela te plait ?

-Oui, je trouve cela plus juste. Tu crois qu'ils sont en paix maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je pense. Ils ont enfin ce qu'ils veulent être ensemble pour l'éternité. Tout comme nous.

-Et si l'un de nous meurt, tu crois que l'on se retrouvera toujours ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui on se retrouvera toujours.


End file.
